Billie Piper
Billie Paul Piper (born Leian Paul Piper; 22 September 1982)1 is an English singer, dancer and actress. She made her debut in Scratchy & Co. (1995–1998), and at the age of 15, she signed a recording contract and released her debut single "Because We Want To", which debuted at number one in the UK and made her the youngest artist ever to debut at number one. The single was followed by Piper's album Honey to the B (1998), which was certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ) and platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI). In 2000, she released her second album, Walk of Life. In 2003, she retired from the recording industry and launched an acting career.2 Piper's transition into acting began in 2004. Her most famous role is as Rose Tyler, companion to The Doctor from 2005 to 2006, in the BBC sci-fi series Doctor Who, a role she reprised in 2008,3 2010, and 2013.4 From 2007 until 2011, she starred as the high-flying escort Belle de Jour in the TV series Secret Diary of a Call Girl. She also starred as Brona Croft/Lily in the Showtime series Penny Dreadful. In 2007, Broadcast magazine listed Piper at no. 6 in its "Hot 100" list of influential on-screen performers; she was the top woman on the list.56 Contents 1 Early life 2 Music career 2.1 Honey to the B (1998–2000) 2.2 Walk of Life and retirement from music (2000–03) 3 Acting career 3.1 Doctor Who (2005–06, 2008, 2010, 2013) 3.2 Secret Diary of a Call Girl (2007–11) 3.3 Penny Dreadful (2014–16) 3.4 Other work 4 Personal life 5 Filmography 5.1 Film 5.2 Television 6 Stage 7 Awards and nominations 8 Discography 9 References 10 Further reading 11 External links Early life Piper was born in Swindon, Wiltshire. Her first name, Leian, was legally changed to Billie on 25 April 1983, by her parents, Paul Victor Piper and Mandy Kane Kent.7 She has one younger brother, Charley, and two younger sisters, Harley and Elle.8 She studied at the Sylvia Young Theatre School and Bradon Forest School.910 Music career This section of a biography of a living person needs additional citations for verification. Please help by adding reliable sources. Contentious material about living persons that is unsourced or poorly sourced must be removed immediately, especially if potentially libelous or harmful. (November 2008) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Honey to the B (1998–2000) Piper's career began when she was selected to appear on the Saturday morning children's television show Scratchy & Co. She later landed a role in a television commercial promoting the pop magazine Smash Hits. She was offered a record deal at the age of 15, and in 1998, became the youngest artist ever to debut at number one in the UK Singles Chart with "Because We Want To", released under the stage mononym "Billie".11 Her follow-up single "Girlfriend" also debuted at number one. Piper's debut album Honey to the B was released immediately afterwards, and debuted and peaked at Number 14 in the UK album charts, selling more than 300,000 copies in the UK alone along with a Platinum certification, and a 2x Platinum certification in New Zealand, where it reached No. 3. However, Honey to the B found limited success in other territories, such as Australia where it debuted and peaked at No. 31 despite the success of "Honey to the Bee", and in the US it almost went completely unnoticed, peaking at No. 17 on the Heatseekers.12 At the 1998 Smash Hits Poll Winners' party, Piper was nominated for Best New Act (for which she came second, it being won by B*Witched) and won Princess of Pop (she was the first to win this award). She then released "She Wants You" as the third single from the album. The song reached No. 3. "Honey to the Bee" was released as the fourth single from the album; like the previous single, it reached No. 3. At the same time, "She Wants You" was released in the US, reaching No. 9 on the "Hot Club Dance Play" chart. In 1999, Piper was nominated for two BRIT Awards and won two awards at the 1999 Smash Hits Poll Winners' party, although she was reduced to tears at the latter ceremony after being booed by fans of Ritchie Neville, who she was dating at the time. She then started to tour and release in Asia. The singles and the album were released during mid-to-late 1999. In August of that year, the follow-up to "Because We Want To" was released in Japan, a single comprising "Girlfriend" and "She Wants You" combined. She recorded a song for Pokémon: The First Movie titled "Makin' My Way (Any Way That I Can)".13 Walk of Life and retirement from music (2000–03) Piper in 2004 During that time, Piper recorded her second album. She decided to release further records under her full name of Billie Piper. She returned to the Singles Chart in May 2000 with her third number one single "Day & Night". She waited until September to release "Something Deep Inside", which reached No. 4, but her success waned. In October 2000, Piper released her second album, Walk of Life, which reached Number 14 in the UK Album Chart, but quickly fell off the charts and was certified Silver in the UK. The album only charted in two other countries: New Zealand, where it reached No. 17 only, and Australia, where it was a minor success and peaked at No. 23. In Piper's autobiography, she states that the album was a "commercial bomb". The song "Walk of Life", the final single off this album, was released in December 2000 and reached Number 25 in the UK Singles Chart. In February 2001, Piper appeared in court to testify against a woman named Juliet Peters. Peters was charged with, and eventually convicted of, stalking as well as making numerous threats against Piper and members of her family.14 Peters received psychiatric treatment as part of her sentence. According to her autobiography, Piper was reluctant about the court case, but was pushed by her parents and her label. She also stated in the book that this was why "The Tide Is High" wasn't released as a single, writing: "The court case succeeded in doing what I alone could not – cutting the ties. Without it I might have been tempted back." In January 2007, BBC Radio 1 DJ Chris Moyles started a campaign to get "Honey to the Bee" back into the Top 100 on download sales as a way of testing out new chart rules that favour download sales.15 The campaign was successful, with "Honey to the Bee" re-entering the official UK singles chart at No. 17, eight years after it was first released. Acting career Doctor Who (2005–06, 2008, 2010, 2013) Main articles: Doctor Who and Rose Tyler Billie Piper and David Tennant filming Doctor Who in Penarth. In the autumn of 2003, it was announced that Doctor Who would be resurrected in 2005; the casting of Piper as Rose Tyler, a travelling companion to the ninth incarnation of The Doctor (to be played by Christopher Eccleston), was announced in May 2004. Piper won the Most Popular Actress category at the 2005 and 2006 National Television Awards for her work on Doctor Who.16 BBC News named her one of its "Faces of the Year" for 2005, primarily due to her success in Doctor Who. At The South Bank Show Awards in January 2006, she was awarded The Times Breakthrough Award for her successful transition from singing to acting. In March, the Television and Radio Industries Club named her as the best new TV talent at their annual awards ceremony. In September, she was named Best Actress at the TV Quick and TV Choice Awards.17 After the completion of the very successful first series of the revamped Doctor Who, the British media regularly released conflicting reports about how long Piper would be staying with the show. In March 2006, she claimed that she would continue on Doctor Who into its third series in 2007.18 In May, however, she was reported to be considering quitting the series, although she did express an interest in playing a female version of the Doctor in the future (possibly related to a proposed Doctor Who spin-off series about Rose, which was later dropped).19 In June, the BBC announced that she was to depart in "Doomsday", the final episode of the second series.20 Her decision to leave had been made a year previously, but remained a secret until news of her departure became public.21 Although Piper was absent in the 2007 series, her character Rose was mentioned several times and seen in archive footage on some occasions. In November 2007, the BBC confirmed that she would reprise her role as Rose Tyler in the fourth series of Doctor Who for three episodes. Later, it was confirmed by Russell T. Davies in Doctor Who Magazine that this return had been planned since she left. It was also revealed in Doctor Who Confidential that Piper had made arrangements to return as Rose since she decided to leave. The series began in April 2008,3 and after several cameos, Piper made her official return as Rose in the series four final episodes "Turn Left", "The Stolen Earth", and "Journey's End". She did not initially state whether she would be reprising the role again. Interviewed on Doctor Who Confidential, she commented that "it's never really the end for the Doctor and Rose, but it's certainly the end for the foreseeable future".22 She reprised her role as Rose Tyler in "The End of Time", the last of the 2009–2010 Doctor Who specials.23 In January 2013, Piper confirmed on The Graham Norton Show that the producers had not asked her to take part in an episode for the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who.24 However, in March 2013, the BBC announced that she would be returning to Doctor Who for the special.4 Piper once again returned to Doctor Who in November 2013, for the show's 50th anniversary special The Day of the Doctor. Even though she is credited as appearing as Rose Tyler once again, her actual role is the consciousness of "The Moment", a super weapon, which takes on the form of Rose's "Bad Wolf" personality. Secret Diary of a Call Girl (2007–11) Main articles: Secret Diary of a Call Girl and Hannah Baxter Piper starred as Hannah Baxter in Secret Diary of a Call Girl, an ITV2 adaptation of Brooke Magnanti's The Intimate Adventures of a London Call Girl, a memoir detailing the life of a high-class prostitute who adopted "Belle de Jour" as her pseudonym. The series, which aired from September 2007, saw Piper in several semi-nude scenes.25 As part of her preparation for the role, Piper met the memoir's author two years before her identity as a research scientist was revealed in a Sunday newspaper: "I absolutely had to meet the person behind the words to be able to take the part... people did ask me about her and I just had to smile, to avoid giving anything away."26 A second season, with Piper again in the starring role, started filming in May 2008, during which two body doubles were hired to hide Piper's pregnancy during the sex scenes.2728 The third season began airing in January 2010.29 In January 2010, tying in with the broadcast of the third season and following on from the real Belle de Jour confirming her real identity, ITV2 broadcast an interview special, Billie and the Real Belle Bare All, which saw Piper meeting with Dr. Brooke Magnanti on-camera for the first time.30 Penny Dreadful (2014–16) Main article: Penny Dreadful (TV series) On 11 May 2014, Showtime aired a new horror series called Penny Dreadful in which Piper plays Brona Croft, a poor Irish immigrant who is trying to escape a dark past.31 In the show's second season, Brona is resurrected by Victor Frankenstein as "Lily".32 She was nominated for "Best TV Supporting Actress" in the 2015 Fangoria Chainsaw Awards. The show was renewed for a third and final season, which she began filming on 17 September 2015. Other work Piper in 2015 Piper in 2016 In 2004, Piper appeared in the films The Calcium Kid and Things to do Before You're Thirty. Shortly before starting work on Doctor Who, she had a starring role in the horror film Spirit Trap, released in August 2005 to poor reviews. In November 2005, she starred as Hero in a BBC adaptation of Much Ado About Nothing, updated for the modern day in a similar manner to the Canterbury Tales series in which she featured, with Hero now being a weather presenter in a television station. Piper completed work on two stand-alone television productions. In the first, a BBC adaptation of Philip Pullman's historical novel The Ruby in the Smoke which was broadcast in December 2006, she played protagonist Sally Lockhart, a Victorian orphan. The BBC planned to film all four of Pullman's Sally Lockhart novels, with Piper continuing in the role in The Shadow in the North, which was shown in December 2007. Piper made her stage debut in a touring production of Christopher Hampton's play Treats, which opened in early 2007 in Windsor, Berkshire. Treats was to have ended its tour in the West End, at the Garrick Theatre, starting in February 2007 with previews. The play officially closed in May.33 In 2007, Piper appeared as Fanny Price in an adaptation of Jane Austen's novel Mansfield Park, screened on ITV1.34 This was her first acting role on television for a broadcaster other than the BBC. Piper has provided voice-overs for various television commercials, including one for Comfort fabric-softener airing in June 2007 and Debenhams airing in 2011. She also shared the role of Betty with Sue Johnston in the two-part TV adaptation of A Passionate Woman, screened on BBC 1 in April 2010.3536 In May 2011, it was announced that Piper would join the cast of a romance-comedy film directed by Robin Sheppard titled Truth about Lies.37 Piper played Carly in the UK premiere of reasons to be pretty at the Almeida Theatre, running from November 2011 to January 2012. It received critical acclaim, with Quentin Letts claiming it was "one of the better theatre productions I have seen".38 The Guardian, The Observer, Daily Mail, London Evening Standard, Metro, The Times, The Telegraph, Time Out, The Arts Desk, Daily Express, and The Financial Times all gave the production rave reviews with a minimum of four stars.39 BBC Radio 4 reviewed the show live, applauding Piper as "fantastic, completely brilliant. Her performance is so convincing and moving, an absolutely terrific performance".40 The Jewish Chronicle hailed Piper's performance as second to none, being the best of the night, and stating that "no actor can cry more convincingly than Piper", giving the show four stars.41 In August 2012, it was reported that Piper would make her National Theatre debut in a play by Secret Diary of a Call Girl creator Lucy Prebble titled The Effect, which ran from November 2012 to February 2013. Within days of the opening preview nights, the show received critical acclaim, focusing primarily on Piper's performance.42 The play went on to become the most critically acclaimed show of the season with Piper going on to be nominated for the What's on Stage Best Actress award for her work in The Effect. The play was also nominated for Best New Play and Best Set Designer.4344 Due to success and demand, the show was extended for a further month and an online petition was started for the show to be added to the National Theatre's Live Programming.45 In 2013, Piper was nominated for Best Actress at the Olivier Awards and Evening Standard Theatre Awards for The Effect.4647 Piper also starred in Great Britain at the Royal National Theatre in 2014.48 On 29 May 2014, Piper appeared alongside Ben Whishaw in the Playhouse Presents television special Foxtrot'.49 Personal life Piper married DJ, television presenter and businessman Chris Evans in a secret ceremony in May 2001, in Las Vegas after six months of dating. Their marriage attracted much comment due to Evans being 16 years older than Piper.50 The couple separated in 2004, and divorced in May 2007.51 They have remained friends.52 A report in The Independent on 27 June 2006, stated that Piper has declared that she does not wish to claim any money from Evans' reported £50 million wealth or his £540,000 salary from BBC Radio 2. In an interview with the Radio Times, she said: "I'm not taking a penny from him. I think that's disgusting." She also revealed that she left her pop-star career with very little money.53 Evans has admitted that the age gap was a reason in seeking the divorce.54 Piper married actor Laurence Fox in December 2007, at St Mary's Church in Easebourne, West Sussex,55 where they lived as of 2007.56 Their first son, Winston James, was born in October 2008, via emergency C-section after a 30-hour labour.5758 They had a second son, Eugene Pip, in April 2012.5960 On 24 March 2016, Fox announced on his Facebook page that the pair had split after eight years of marriage. He stated that no third party was involved in the separation.61 On 12 May 2016, it was announced that Piper and Fox had divorced.62 Filmography Piper in 2016 Film Year Title Role Notes 1996 Evita Girl wanting Juan Perón's autograph Uncredited 1996 The Leading Man Uncredited 2004 The Calcium Kid Angel 2005 Things to Do Before You're 30 Vicky 2005 Spirit Trap Jenny 2007 Mansfield Park Fanny Price 2010 Animals United Bonnie Voice 2010 The Raven Raven Short film63 2016 City of Tiny Lights Shelley Post-production Television Year Title Role Notes 1999 Billie Wants You Herself Documentary 2002 Victoria Wood with All the Trimmings Painted-by-Numbers Contestant 2003 The Canterbury Tales: The Miller's Tale Alison Crosby 2004 Bella and the Boys Bella 2005 ShakespeaRe-Told: Much Ado About Nothing Hero TRIC Award for New TV Talent (2006, also for Doctor Who) Nominated—Broadcasting Press Guild Award for Best Actress (2006, also for Doctor Who) 2005–06, 2008, 2010, 2013 Doctor Who Rose Tyler23 Series 1, Series 2, Series 4, 2008–10 specials, 2013 specials 2006 The Ruby in the Smoke Sally Lockhart 2007 Top Gear Herself Series 9, Episode 6 2007 The Shadow in the North Sally Lockhart 2007–11 Secret Diary of a Call Girl Hannah Baxter 32 episodes 2010 A Passionate Woman Betty Miniseries 2012 True Love Holly 1 episode64 2014 Playhouse Presents: Foxtrot Badger Playhouse Presents special65 2014–16 Penny Dreadful Brona Croft / Lily Frankenstein66 27 episodes Nominated – Fangoria Chainsaw Award for Best Supporting Actress Stage Year Title Role Notes 2007 Treats Ann Garrick Theatre Nominated—Evening Standard Theatre Award for Best Actress67 2011–12 reasons to be pretty Carly Almeida Theatre 2012–13 The Effect Connie National Theatre, London Nominated—Whatsonstage.com Awards for The DIGITAL THEATRE Best Actress in a Play Nominated—Laurence Olivier Award for Best Actress in a Play 2014 Great Britain Paige National Theatre Nominated for Best Actress at the London Evening Standard Theatre Awards Winner: Best Actress at the What's On Stage Theatre Awards 2016 Yerma Yerma Young Vic Awards and nominations This section of a biography of a living person needs additional citations for verification. Please help by adding reliable sources. Contentious material about living persons that is unsourced or poorly sourced must be removed immediately, especially if potentially libelous or harmful. (April 2012) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Awards1998 – Smash Hits Awards: Princess of Pop 1999 – Smash Hits Awards: Best Female 1999 – Smash Hits Awards: Best Dressed Female 1999 – Smash Hits Awards: Best Female Act 2005 – The National Television Awards: Most Popular Actress68 2005 – BBC Face Of The Year69 2005 – BBC Drama Awards: Best Actress 2006 – The South Bank Show Awards: The Times Breakthrough Award – Rising British Talent 2006 – TV Choice/TV Quick Awards: Best Actress 2006 – The National Television Awards: Most Popular Actress 2006 – BBC Drama Awards: Best Actress 2006 – Tric Awards: Best New Talent 2006 – GQ Magazine Awards: Woman of the Year 2006 – BBC Drama Awards: Exit of the year 2011 – Glamour's UK Actress of the Year Nominations1998 – Smash Hits Awards: Best New Act 1999 – Brit Awards: Best British Newcomer, Best British Female 2006 – Broadcasting Press Guild Awards: Best Actress: (role in Doctor Who and ShakespeaRe-Told: Much Ado About Nothing) 2006 – BAFTA Cymru Awards: Best Actress 2007 – TV Choice/TV Quick Awards: Best Actress (Mansfield Park) 2008 – Rose d'Or: Special Award for Best Entertainer (for Secret Diary of a Call Girl).70 2009 – Ewwy Award: Best Actress in a Comedy Series (for Secret Diary of a Call Girl) 2011 – Hello Magazines Most Attractive Woman 2013 – Laurence Olivier Awards: Best Actress (for The Effect)71 2013 – London Evening Standard Theatre Awards: Natasha Richardson Award for Best Actress (for The Effect)72 Discography Main article: Billie Piper discography Honey to the B (1998) Walk of Life (2000) References 1.Jump up ^ "Billie Piper: Biography". TV Guide. Retrieved 19 July 2013. 2.Jump up ^ "From Doctor Who to Foxtrot – Billie Piper's TV CV". Radio Times. 29 November 2014. Retrieved 29 May 2014. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Billie Piper to return to Doctor Who". BBC News. 27 November 2007. Retrieved 27 November 2007. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Doctor Who Announces All-Star Cast for 50th Anniversary". BBC. 30 March 2013. Retrieved 17 April 2013. 5.Jump up ^ "Hot 100: Talent" (free registration required). Broadcast. 18 December 2007. Retrieved 22 December 2007. 6.Jump up ^ "Ross Tops TV Talent". Daily Record. 21 December 2007. Archived from the original on 10 January 2008. Retrieved 22 December 2007. 7.Jump up ^ Barratt, Nick (4 November 2006). "Family Detective". The Daily Telegraph (London). Retrieved 20 April 2013. 8.Jump up ^ Lee, Cara (19 March 2009). "My siblings are ashamed of me ... they hide my pic when pals visit – says Billie Piper". The Sun (London). Retrieved 20 April 2013.(subscription required) 9.Jump up ^ Pidd, Helen (3 January 2008). "The Guardian profile: Billie Piper". The Guardian. Retrieved 29 May 2014. 10.Jump up ^ "Swindon's pop star turned award-winning actress". Swindon Web. 2012. Retrieved 29 May 2014. 11.Jump up ^ Pidd, Helen (4 January 2008). "Profile: Billie Piper". The Guardian (London). Retrieved 28 February 2011. 12.Jump up ^ "Honey to the Bee - Billie". AllMusic.com. Retrieved 1 June 2016. 13.Jump up ^ "Pokemon: The First Movie > Overview". Retrieved 8 October 2009. 14.Jump up ^ Demetriou, Danielle (6 February 2001). "Billie Piper 'needs head cut off', said telephone threats". The Daily Telegraph (London). Retrieved 28 June 2011. 15.Jump up ^ Tye, Stephanie (17 January 2007). "Billie in the charts again". Swindon Advertiser. Retrieved 17 January 2007. 16.Jump up ^ "Dr Who scores TV awards hat-trick". BBC News. 31 October 2006. Retrieved 31 October 2006. 17.Jump up ^ "Doctor Who lands three TV awards". BBC News. 5 September 2006. Retrieved 5 September 2006. 18.Jump up ^ Dermody, Nick (30 March 2006). "Third series for Dr Who and Rose". BBC. Retrieved 30 March 2006. 19.Jump up ^ "Billie Piper to be the first female Doctor Who?". Fametastic. 10 May 2006. Retrieved 2 June 2006. 20.Jump up ^ "Billie Piper to leave Doctor Who". BBC. 15 June 2006. Retrieved 15 June 2006. 21.Jump up ^ "Cover Girl Billie". BBC. 27 June 2006. Retrieved 27 June 2006. 22.Jump up ^ "The End of An Era". Doctor Who Confidential. BBC. Episode 56 (Season 4, No. 13), BBC Three, 5 July 2008. 23.^ Jump up to: a b Smith, Lizzie (16 May 2009). "Billie Piper returns to Doctor Who to see David Tennant bow out in all-star show". Daily Mail (London). Retrieved 16 May 2009. 24.Jump up ^ Fletcher, Alex (3 January 2013). "Billie Piper rules out 'Doctor Who' 50th anniversary return". Digital Spy. Retrieved 17 April 2013. 25.Jump up ^ McConnell, Donna (26 September 2007). "Call-girl Billie's steamy onscreen ménage a trois". Daily Mail (London). Retrieved 26 September 2007. 26.Jump up ^ Radio Times, 23–29 January 2010 27.Jump up ^ Sullivan, Shannon (17 October 2009). "A Brief History of Time (Travel): Rose" (article). Shannon Sullivan. Retrieved 23 August 2010. 28.Jump up ^ Harry, Jon (7 September 2008). "A Baby in the Piper Line; the Sunday Interview". Wales On Sunday]. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 29.Jump up ^ O'Donovan, Gerard (28 January 2010). "Secret Diary of a Call Girl, ITV2, review". The Daily Telegraph (London). Retrieved 28 January 2010. 30.Jump up ^ Singh, Anita (18 December 2009). "Billie Piper to meet real-life Belle de Jour in TV special". The Daily Telegraph (London). Retrieved 23 August 2010. 31.Jump up ^ "Penny Dreadful - Brona Croft played by Billie Piper". Showtime. Retrieved 1 June 2016. 32.Jump up ^ "Penny Dreadful - Lily played by Billie Piper". Showtime. Retrieved 1 June 2016. 33.Jump up ^ Calvi, Nuala (22 December 2006). "Piper breaks into the West End with Hampton's Treats". The Stage. 34.Jump up ^ Dooks, Brian (16 August 2006). "Historic hall to host Austen adaptation". Yorkshire Post. Retrieved 16 August 2006. 35.Jump up ^ Fletcher, Alex (29 September 2009). "Billie Piper to star in 'Passionate Woman". Digital Spy. Retrieved 3 October 2009. 36.Jump up ^ ""A Passionate Woman"". BBC One. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 37.Jump up ^ Andreas, Wiseman (25 May 2011). "Revolver moves with Ghosted; Billie Piper joins Truth About Lies". Screen Daily.(subscription required) 38.Jump up ^ Quentin Letts (18 November 2011). "Reasons To be Pretty theatre review: Billie Piper is pretty good in uniform". Daily Mail (London). Retrieved 31 December 2011. 39.Jump up ^ Michael Billington (18 November 2011). "Reasons to be Pretty – review | Stage". The Guardian (London). Retrieved 31 December 2011. 40.Jump up ^ "Radio 4 Programmes – Saturday Review, 19/11/2011". BBC. 19 November 2011. Retrieved 31 December 2011. 41.Jump up ^ "Review: Reasons to be Pretty". The Jewish Chronicle. 28 November 2011. Retrieved 31 December 2011. 42.Jump up ^ "Billie on boards". The Sun (United Kingdom: News Group Newspapers). 4 August 2012. Retrieved 30 November 2013.(subscription required) 43.Jump up ^ "The Effect: Critics smitten by new Lucy Prebble play". BBC Online. 14 November 2012. Retrieved 24 March 2013. 44.Jump up ^ "WhatsOnStar.com Awards". Whatsonstage.com Awards. Retrieved 23 March 2013. 45.Jump up ^ Thompson, Damian (16 November 2012). "A naked Billie Piper, psychiatric drugs and spilled custard in Downing Street". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 23 March 2013. 46.Jump up ^ "Helen Mirren And Billie Piper To Compete For Olivier Awards – Read Full Nominations". The Huffington Post. 27 March 2013. Retrieved 30 March 2013. 47.Jump up ^ "Helen Mirren goes head-to-head with Billie Piper at The Evening Standard Theatre Awards". ITV. 17 November 2013. Retrieved 29 May 2014. 48.Jump up ^ Lawson, Mark (4 September 2014). "Can Great Britain still make a splash without headline star Billie Piper?". The Guardian. Retrieved 1 June 2016. 49.Jump up ^ Conner, Megan (29 May 2014). "Billie Piper: 'I'm just a restless person'". The Guardian. Retrieved 29 May 2014. 50.Jump up ^ "Billie Piper and Chris Evans (section)". The Independent (London). 31 January 2005. Retrieved 8 March 2007. 51.Jump up ^ "Divorce given to Piper and Evans". BBC News. 27 May 2007. 52.Jump up ^ Kathryn Knight & Clemmie Moodie (4 June 2007). "Chris Evans and Billie: A very bizarre divorce". Daily Mail. Retrieved 23 September 2009. 53.Jump up ^ Noah, Sherna (27 June 2007). "I won't take cash from Evans split, says Piper". The Scotsman (Edinburgh). Retrieved 8 March 2007. 54.Jump up ^ "Evans: Age gap caused marriage split". Daily Mail (London). 28 February 2005. Retrieved 8 March 2007. 55.Jump up ^ "Piper and Fox arrive for wedding". BBC News. 31 December 2007. Retrieved 31 December 2007. 56.Jump up ^ "Billie and her beau Laurence quit the city for country life". Hello. 4 June 2007. Retrieved 8 July 2007. 57.Jump up ^ "Billie Piper gives birth to son". BBC News. 22 October 2008. Retrieved 26 October 2008. 58.Jump up ^ Barbara Ellen (10 January 2010). "Billie Piper: the modern-day Moll Flanders". The Observer (London). Retrieved 14 January 2010. 59.Jump up ^ "Billie Piper goes for a sunshine stroll with Laurence Fox and young sons... as she gears up for Doctor Who filming". London: Daily Mail. 18 April 2013. Retrieved 15 June 2013. 60.Jump up ^ Bull, Sarah (6 April 2012). "Billie Piper baby: Actress and Laurence Fox welcome 2nd son together". London: Daily Mail. Retrieved 22 April 2012. 61.Jump up ^ "Billie Piper announces split from Laurence Fox after eight years of marriage". BBC News. 24 March 2016. Retrieved 24 March 2016. 62.Jump up ^ "Billie Piper and Laurence Fox divorce". ITV News. 12 May 2016. Retrieved 12 May 2016. 63.Jump up ^ "The Raven : New A/W 2010 fashion film launched". ShowStudio.com. 17 December 2010. 64.Jump up ^ "Love Life by Dominic Savage for BBC One". BBC. 26 August 2011. Retrieved 9 September 2011. 65.Jump up ^ Plunkett, John (4 March 2014). "Cara Delevingne and Billie Piper to star in Sky Arts shows". The Guardian. Retrieved 29 May 2014. 66.Jump up ^ Rigby, Sam (20 August 2013). "Billie Piper cast in Showtime's Penny Dreadful". RTE.ie. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 67.Jump up ^ "Evening Standard Theatre Awards 2007: the shortlist". Evening Standard. 7 November 2007. Retrieved 24 March 2013. 68.Jump up ^ McLean, Craig (5 November 2005). "Why we fell under Piper's spell". The Daily Telegraph (London). Archived from the original on 14 June 2006. Retrieved 3 January 2006. 69.Jump up ^ "Faces of the year – the women". BBC News. 30 December 2005. Retrieved 3 January 2006. 70.Jump up ^ "Nominees Announced for Rose d'Or Festival". World Screen. 28 February 2008. Archived from the original on 26 June 2008. Retrieved 1 March 2008. 71.Jump up ^ "Olivier Awards 2013: Best Actress Nominations". olivierawards.com. Retrieved 26 November 2013. 72.Jump up ^ "London Evening Standard Theatre Awards 2013 Winners". standard.co.uk. 18 November 2013. Retrieved 26 November 2013. Further reading Piper, Billie (2007). Growing Pains. London: Hodder & Stoughton. ISBN 978-0-340-93280-3 Cook, Benjamin (4 January 2006). "Billie". Doctor Who Magazine. pp. 13–21. External links Find more about Billie Piper at Wikipedia's sister projects Search Commons Media from Commons Search Wikiquote Quotations from Wikiquote Billie Piper at the Internet Movie Database Category:1982 births Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Wiltshire Category:Alumni of the Sylvia Young Theatre School Category:English child singers Category:English dance musicians Category:English film actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:English television actresses Category:People from Hounslow Category:People from Swindon Category:Robin Fox family Category:English female pop singers Category:Musicians from Wiltshire